


Se Zeptej

by TFP2010



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctorcest, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, It was supposed to be smut but I'm incompetent, Trans!Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFP2010/pseuds/TFP2010
Summary: Five wants Thirteen to dominate him but his body is still healing post surgery.





	Se Zeptej

**Author's Note:**

> 'Se Zeptej' is oddly informal Czech for 'Ask'. Anyway, this was somehow supposed to fit into GettingMetaphysical's universe, but it like... Doesn't. There is no logic involved, it's just trans!Five suffering and Thirteen being the sweetheart she is.

The TARDIS was pleasantly warm compared to the mountain on which they had stargazed. The fifth Doctor pulled his coat closer to himself in a futile attempt at warning up and admiringly watched his older self who didn’t seem to have felt the chill at all. 

“Still cold?” She asked absentmindedly and without waiting for an answer went on: “C’mon, let’s warm you up, love.” She grabbed his freezing hand and lead him into the depths of her spaceship.

The Doctor’s bedroom looked familiar with the clothes scattered on the floor, piles of unfinished books and empty tea mugs. The walls were covered in photos of them and their friends. Five smiled as she lead him to the bed and sighed happily when he snuggled up with his older self under the thick covers. “Thank you.” He whispered after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

“There’s nothing to thank me for.” She paused. “Yet.” Thirteen pulled away and looked him in the eye. “You’re a pleasant guy, you know... Nice, funny, perfectly polite. But you can’t fool me. You just couldn’t keep your mind closed, could you?” He felt his face getting warmer. She leaned down to kiss his neck. “Our little Fivey just wants me to fuck him into oblivion. As always.” His hands tightened involuntarily around her waist when she sucked on his neck.

“Look Thirteen, I...” He began breathlessly. “I don’t want to-“ he broke off when a moan escaped his lips. 

“Pressure me?” A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips when he nodded. She hovered above his neck. “I’m offended by your thinking. Why would I refuse? You’re such a good little slut, the ultimate sub... I can’t believe you’d think I’d live a life without having you at least once.” Her accent was doing wonders for him. Between that and her small hands grabbing various parts of his body, he was quickly becoming almost painfully aroused. He took advantage of his height and strength for the first time and pulled her up to finally kiss her. That didn’t last long. She tugged on his hair and pulled away.

“Have you forgotten your place? Do you really want me to make you remember?” He gulped and shook his head. “Then let’s keep it that way, hm?” She pinched his nipple through his sweater but the yelp she got in response was too loud and pained to be appropriate.

“No, don’t.” He panted, the pain overshadowing everything else. “I’m still... Recovering from surgery.” The mood was gone. Thirteen hadn't realised how early on in Five’s transition they met. He must’ve been on hormones for at least nine months since his voice didn’t crack all that often, but she almost forgot that his bottom dysphoria had been so strong he had gotten bottom surgery before top.

“Fivey, honey, I’m sorry, I should’ve known... Are you alright? Did I rip off your nipple?” She rambled and slowly pulled up his shirt and sweater to examine his chest. The scars were pink, obviously still healing, and both of his nipples were still in place. “Talk to me sweethearts.” She spoke quietly. 

“It’s my fault. I can’t go around having filthy thoughts and not tell you I’m still... Still transitioning.” His voice quivered as tear filled eyes focused on the ceiling. 

“Don’t talk like that. You just had bad luck with regeneration and you’re trying to fix it. When...” She paused nervously. “When I regenerated into myself, I was terrified. I remembered how awful it was for you and... I got lucky but this could’ve happened to anyone. There is absolutely no reason for you to blame yourself.” She wiped away the tears rolling down his face. Five grabbed her and hugged her so tightly that his chest hurt again. The room fell silent.

“Do you want me to make you a cup of tea?” Thirteen inquired after some time when the younger’s breath steadied. He hummed contently. He was feeling better now and he wanted to spend more time with his optimistic future self. If it meant drinking obscene amounts of tea, then that was what he’d do. He liked tea anyway. Thirteen’s arm was loosely wrapped around his waist when they walked out of the bedroom, almost as if she was afraid he’d run away.

“How long has it been since you’ve had surgery?” She asked tentatively when they settled down in the kitchen. 

“Two months and three days.” Five responded. “I keep thinking that if I was human, I’d...” He shook his head and didn’t finish. He took a sip of his tea and wrapped his fingers around it as he set it down. Thirteen knew what he meant. The dysphoria the Doctor faced in the early days of their fifth incarnation was crippling. The TARDIS provided him with hormones as soon as he checked himself into the health database after they left Castrovalva, but they weren’t immediately effective and he was oftentimes too exhausted and dysphoric to get out of bed. If he had had to wait for the hormones and the surgeries for years as a human, he would’ve ended it long before then.

“You’re doing what’s best for you. For us. That’s important.” Thirteen smiled encouragingly. “And you know what? At least you’re extremely tall. Imagine being my height. I’m basically a dwarf; you know how hard it is to deal with Four when all you’ve ever seen of him is the inside of his nose?” Five snorted. “I was out drinking with Three this one time, I never realised how much of a giant he is! Everyone is! Well okay, not Seven, but still!” She was rambling again, going on about Ten calling her names and he didn’t want her to stop. It was at that moment when he realised he had to stay strong. If surviving bad days meant becoming this cheerful Time Lady, he’d make it through hell.


End file.
